Were Pear
Were Pear is a Plant Hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads Wild and Super Natural types of plants. Appearance Were Pear's basic look looks almost exactly like his previous look with one change. Were Pear has a sun on his chain on his stem. However, other than that, his look is the same as before. Were Pear has a worried expression with chains on his petals and one on his stem. A bit of brown is on the end of the leaves and also has fangs, alluding to his "power". He also has a scar on his face as well as freckles. However, his werewolf form (which appears during his superpower animation, winning animation and entrance animation) has more noticeable changes. Were Pear now has 5 "claws" on each "paw" instead of only 3, has a red mark on the part of the leaf that isn't in his basic form and the "sun" on his stem chain is now a moon. However, his tail, freckles, and "leaf toes" are unchanged. Information Type Leads: Wild and Greendead. Signature Superpower: Full Moon Chaos Other Superpowers: Darkened Shade, Wild Fury, Absorb Description: Transform all allies into Pearwolves, draw a card. Card Description "Joke": Zombie hunter at day, Zombie hunter at night. Just scarier. Hero Description "Joke": Were Pear bought that sun keychain for $2.00...it does something really cool at night. Missions in Zombie Campaign Demon of the Moon Return of the Wolf Description when first faced "Be careful! Behind that worried look is a true beast" "He's planning on using plants with stalling effects like Afterlife, then overpower you!" Entrance Animation A furry arm with claws will pop out from the bottom (if the player is playing as Were Pear, a hole will be seen), then Were Pear, in his werewolf form, will jump out and howl before changing into his basic form, covering his mouth and blushing. Idle Animation Were Pear will take out a pair of nail clippers and start clipping his leaves, before he stops and puts the nail clippers away. Idle Animation 2 Were Pear will scratch himself using his leaves, before stopping and blushing in embarrassment. Dealing 4+ damage Were Pear will jump up with a happy expression on his face, making a howling sound, before quickly jumping back in a panicked expression. Opposing Legendary is Spawned Animation Were Pear's eyes will widen and he'll start to growl and turn away. He'll turn back after 5 seconds or the fight phase starts. Worried Animation Were Pear will play with his keychain while sweating, sometimes making it go in a 360 direction. Superpower Animation Were Pear will turn into his werewolf form and scratch all of his allies, changing all of them into Pearwolves. He then changes back into normal form and looks at the field in complete shock, before looking away like nothing happened. Victory Screen Were Pear will be in his werewolf form, holding a zombie head and having a happy expression. Losing Animation Were Pear will sulk and start tapping on the ground, sometimes glaring, presumably at the zombie hero. Gallery Heroes_Werewolf_Were_Pear.png|In Werewolf form (only appears during certain animations) Trivia *Were Pear's name is a name that rhymes, thus forming its "pun". **Pearwolf is also a name around the rhyming joke and was actually a name mentioned on the original Were Pear page by a user named Coolkid110. *Both Were Pear and the Pearwolf allies it creates are based off werewolves. *Were Pear is the only Wild Type hero with more than one idle animation. *This game is the only game in which Were Pear's werewolf form does no damage to enemy zombies (as it attacks in its werewolf form in its PvZ2 and GW forms but only appears as an alternate look and creating the other Pearwolves.) *Strangely, Were Pear can turn non-pear related allies into Pearwolves. Category:Plants Category:Plant Heroes Category:Wild Heroes Category:Super Natural Heroes